Love in the air
by Angus of Sherlock's
Summary: Series of pepperony oneshots. My first fics so I'm leaving them here. Not my best work.
1. New mission

**Hi this is my first fic EVER! I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

* * *

Tony grumbled, hoping that Pepper would notice his dissatisfaction. But she didn't, or just ignored it. For the past fifteen minutes she has been talking with agent Phil Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D. who came with a „mission" for him. Something to do with a god and the end of the world. Tony sighed. Those things didn't interest him. Right now all he wanted to do was to spend some time with Pepper without any other company. He started drifting off to sleep. Suddenly he heard her laugh. It was beautiful. He marveled at it's pureness. He closed his eye's and imagined Pepper running towards him in a lovely dress laughing with that unusual laugh. Agent Coulson snapped Tony out of his daydreaming.

„I really have to go. I'm leaving you these papers Mr Stark. Please look through them. We'll be waiting for you at S.H.I.E.L.D's base. Come in a weeks time."

He gathered his things and left. Tony looked at the stack of papers left on the table.

„I didn't even agree for this mission" he told Pepper. „They can't expect me to come without even saying please"

„Oh, come on. Phil was pretty shaken. The world needs you. Those are the consequences of being a hero." She looked at the clock „I should go now, you need time to look through those papers."

„No! Don't go!" Tony exclaimed „I mean..." he tried to explain „I thought we were having a moment!"

Pepper smiled. „My mother is waiting for me back home. And I think you have a lot of homework" she said glancing meaningfully at the stack of papers.

„Well, all right" said Tony still not liking the idea „Goodbye then."

„Goodbye Mr Stark." said Pepper.

Tony sighed as the doors closed. He didn't know what he felt towards Pepper, but he knew he felt something and he couldn't explain it. Oh, why did she have to go? He'd feel fell a lot better if she'd be here. She said her mother was waiting at home...

For some time now, Tony was trying to invite Pepper to live at Malibu Point. But he didn't know how to say it, so that it didn't sound wrong. Maybe she was happy, living in her own house. And maybe she isn't.

"Come on Tony, don't be a fool. If she says yes you'll both be happy." Tony thought

"But what if she says no?" the other voice whispered "What will you do then?"

"You only live once. I have to take my chances." Tony decided

"She might think you treat her like one of those "one-nighter's" you always bring home. She might feel offended."

"She might." Tony sighed agreeing. "But I have to try"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading! Please review and tell me what you think of it. I'll be updating soon. **


	2. Late hour

**Hi guys, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. :)**

**Disclaimers: I still own nothing :(**

* * *

Tony was sitting on the couch designing the Mark 45 Iron Man suit. He was thinking of adding some new flame-throwing gadgets. He looked out the window. It was getting late. He watched as Pepper packed her stuff and got ready to go home. He still hadn't invited her to live at Malibu Mansion with him. Funny thing how women can take all the courage away from even the bravest man.

„Good night Mr Stark" said Pepper going out the door.

„Good night Ms Potts"replied Tony a bit slowly after the door already closed „Pepper, Pepper, Pepper, Pepper..." he mumbled absently. He worked for another half an hour and got ready to go to bed.

„JARVIS, please secure the house, turn on the camera's outsides."

„Yes Sir" relied JARVIS „Uh Sir? It appears that Ms Potts is lying in front on the house. It seems that she is unconscious"

10 minutes later Pepper was lying in Tony's bed. She either fell over something or just fainted. He had carried her inside and laid onto his bed. He would sleep on the couch, he decided. He gently covered her with a blanket. He looked at her for a moment and marveled at her beauty. He considered lying down beside her. But he knew she wouldn't approve. Finally, he left her and went to sleep down stairs.

Pepper woke up in the morning. It was eight o'clock. She looked around and felt panic rising in her chest. She wasn't in her room. She quickly checked if there wasn't anyone else present. Was she drunk last night? She realized it was Tony's bedroom. Oh. No. She hobbled down the stairs. She saw her boss with a laptop on his knees. Was he working?

„Tony..."She started slowly

„Pepper! Are you alright? How's your ankle?"

„What happened?"

„You tripped over a cable. You were unconscious when I found you."

„Um.. thanks" She felt herself blushing „Are you working?!" She tried to change the topic

„Yeah. I'm giving you the day off. I can cope by myself for one day you know." he said smiling.

„No you can't. You can't even dress yourself without me" She replied, also grinning. Tony saw his chance and took it

„I know, you're right. I can't live without you. I, um mean, I can't live without your help. So... I've been tring to ask you for some time now. Would you like to live here? I have a lot of rooms and..."

„Um... really? You mean I..." Pepper stammered blushing

„Only, if you want to, of course. I'd never..." he stopped, also blushing „So... is that a no?"

„No! I'd love to move in here! Thank you Tony!"

And Tony felt that the huge rock that was hanging to his heart fell down a cliff and drowned in the water below. Acting on a impulse he took two steps forward and hugged Pepper, who turned even redder.

„Thank you for everything"

„Um.. I'll have to get my stuff from my house..." she said and quickly exited the room

She left Tony grinning, feeling like the luckiest man on earth.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Please review!**


	3. Happy sighs again

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome! I hope you guys like this chapter as much as you liked the earlier ones!**

**Disclaimers: I _still _own nothing**

* * *

Pepper, Happy and Tony were sitting in an office discussing new plans for the company. Pepper did most of the talking. She was totally unaware, that while she told them about the lack of hygiene in the restrooms and the need of change of security, the two men were looking at her absently. Tony was admiring her beauty and Happy was wondering how was it even possible that for all these years neither Tony or Pepper realized, that they both were deeply in love in each other. Suddenly she snapped them back to reality

„I'm so sorry, I have to go." she apologized looking at her watch „I have an important meeting. Can we continue tomorrow?„

„Sure. If you get bored, just text one of us" said Happy winking at her.

„Goodbye Pepper" said Tony a bit stiffly trying to keep the disappointment off his face

Pepper packed her things and went out the door. The two men for a moment in silence. Tony was wondering what would happen if he asked Pepper out for dinner. She'd probably say no. He remembered what happened when he asked her for a dance...

„You know what?"said Happy suddenly „You are lucky to have her. She's a really remarkable woman"

„I know..." said Tony „She's inteligent, smart and quick-witted"

„And beautiful" added Happy

„And beautiful" agreed Tony casually, wondering why was his bodyguard (and at the same time one of his closest friends) bringing up this topic

Happy was aware, that his boss had some feelings toward Pepper, and decided to talk to him about it, maybe help him out a little.

„Why don't you ask her out for dinner or something like that?" he asked

„What do you mean?" said Tony trying to pretend he didn't understand „Why would I ask her out?"

„Just a thought" replied Happy quickly. They sat in silence again. Then Tony decided trust his friend and tell him what was weighing on his back for such a long time.

„I did ask her once" said Tony almost to himself „It was three years ago. And only for a dance. But she started, well... to panic. She said that she could not dance with her boss, and that people will laugh at her..." He heard Happy's sigh.

„Listen, you have to understand her. I'm pretty sure she feel's something to you too, but everyone knows how are with women. And she knows it better than anyone else. She deals with them when you're finished. She doesn't want to be your toy, that you'll throw out the very next day. She doesn't want to be left broken-hearted. Understand?"

„Well... no. Why would I leave her? Why would anyone leave her? And, um does she really, well... like me too?"

Happy sighed. Tony was a genius but still acted like a total idiot when Pepper was involved.

„Yes! She likes you, probably even loves you. For Gods sake, you're Tony Stark! You can't be that blind!"

„But..."

„No „buts"! Do something! Will you both keep being cowards for another five years?" said Happy angrily and walked out the door leaving Tony wondering about what he said. Happy sighed again. It will still take at least a year for them say what they feel. Maybe Rhodey could help...

* * *

**So yeah Rhodey's coming next! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did then please review! If you didn't then also review and tell me what I should change. Thank you guys so much!**


End file.
